For many years now, practically all banks have provided some type of banking service wherein a customer may drive up to some type of banking service means to conduct banking services. One type of such drive-up banking services comprises a plurality of islands each having a driveway adjacent thereto over which a customer may drive a vehicle. Each island is provided with some type of banking service means. Generally, one or more human tellers are located in a housing adjacent the islands and each teller will handle the requirements of a plurality of the banking service means. In this type of operation, the customer will place his desired banking services in a container which will be conveyed to one of the tellers who will conduct the services and then return any necessary items to the customer. A more recent development relates to the use of an automatic teller machine. In this type of operation, the automatic teller machine is located in some type of a building so that the equipment necessary to operate an automatic teller machine will be protected from the elements and space will be available for a mechanic to perform the necessary maintenance of the automatic teller machine and the equipment associated therewith. These requirements of protection and space have been detrimental to the use of automatic teller machines in a drive-up banking service comprising the use of a plurality of islands.